Forbidden Red: Love's Sin
by CandYEvE
Summary: Hibari felt something different for the first time. Sure as it is, the illusionist must have caused it and it seems that, the illusionist wants something more... Love? Or revenge? Is it all his schemes? Or is there another devil lurking in their shadows...?
1. Chapter 1

_Hii :D This is my second story~ A story dedicated to __**VongolaXII**__ as I was telling her about my first story. She wanted an angst story and so, i decided to make one~ XDD M-rated this is, not for sex but for blood and gore... ... I can't believe I just typed that. *head desks* Okay, I don't own any characters here, otherwise, there wouldn't be the awesome KHR here. :) Ideas are mine though~ Enjoy :3_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Wild Animal in a Lose Cage**_

"Pride... Isn't he just full of it...?" chuckling lightly as he swooped his leg lightly over the other.

In the old ruins that was once a school, brought deeper memories than that orphanage he used to live in. The couch he sat on, was stained with brownish-red liquids; sweet metallic smell always filled the room. Not to mention, dusty and cobwebs lurking at every corner they could find. Vague sunlight which shine through the misty glass which is covered by rotting curtains.

The sunlight hits ever so lightly on the young man's shoulder and a bit of his lower hair. Sitting there with his hair tied up, the blueish purple glint with just a hint of sunlight on it. It was the magnificent violet with zig-zag style on his scalp. Along with his slender and tall figure, there comes his eyes that are oddly enough to be mismatched: blue and red. To add it up, it might looked weird on someone else, but not him. Not Mukuro Rokudo. Smooth and long fingers holding his weapon as a devil would hold its, he gently put it on the other side of the couch. _"Top drawer_." Is what most women would describe him. Usually, in his Kokuyo uniform, he would sit there smiling, but something made his thin brows furrowed together. Thoughts swirled in his mind and it made him unpleasant. "Why_ him_? Why_ now_...?"

* * *

_Slashing sounds were heard afar and could only meant a ferocious battle was going on. Dodging lightly from the opponent of his, he took the advantage of moving behind him, ready to stab him with his weapon. "Too slow, herbivore." The youngster with the tonfas pulled back quick enough after missing Mukuro and turned with more than enough time to block the attacks. "Hmm, looks as if you've got a kindergarten upgrade?" Smirked Mukuro. "Or you've just been downgraded, herbivore." The cold death glare the youngster shot him made Mukuro amused at his comeback._

_Though fighting so brutally, Mukuro couldn't help feeling a little like teasing at times like this. The smirked on Mukuro's face made the youngster glared even harder. "I'll bite you to death for sure." On he hit continuously at Mukuro but missing each time as he does. Dodging as he goes, he took a swift turn and knocked to the side of the youngster, making him back away a little. "__**But that's not enough...**__" Thought Mukuro, and sure enough the youngster came charging up again. Blocking his attacks again, they leaned in towards each other taking advantage of the strength to push forward even harder. Then it happened._

_The rain poured all of a sudden, causing them both drenched wet. Puddles formed making the street looked as they had no holes or whatsoever problems. Once in a blue moon, even the most cunning snake could fall prey to an eagle; the youngster did not notice that his leg was moving forward into a hole, one that is big enough to make you trip. Sure enough, the youngster tripped and on his quick reflexes, Mukuro backed a little and caught him in his arms. The youngster was stunned but quickly recovered and pulled away from him. Looking at him, Mukuro thought he saw a slightest hint of a blush forming at his cheek, and somehow or rather, he had suddenly took interest in the dropping rain droplets from the roof of a bakery at the street side._

_"Hmm..." Mukuro looked as he found something foreign and new, and... It certainly did perk up his interest. Taking long strides, he surrounded the youngster carefully and at a safe distance. "__**This young man here is a wild animal in a loose cage**__." He thought. Suddenly, the youngster looked up and locked eyes with Mukuro, glaring of course. But, the intensity of that glare was getting less, whereas something else inside was building. The tension between them increased, heating up their body temperature in the midst of the rain._

_On impulse, Mukuro grabbed him and pulled him closer, searching his eyes for the "something". Reaching for a fistful of hair, Mukuro tilt the youngster's head back and looked deep into the ice blue eyes. The beautiful irises increased in size as a deer caught by a hunter would. He looked away, biting his lips in frustration and snapped back to it. Quickly he pulled out and hit Mukuro's hand aside. "I have business to take care of, no time to deal with someone like you for now. I'll kill you the next time we meet herbivore..." And away in the rain he went just as quickly as he had appeared._

* * *

Thinking back, Mukuro felt a little weird, and somewhat amused when he thought of the way the boy blushed and look aside. As if he doesn't know what he was feeling back then when Mukuro pulled him into himself.

Smirking, he stood up and went over to the little fridge they had at at the room and took out a bottle of wine and glass. _"Being drunk may not be able to think soberly, but the truth will form, right?_" Mukuro smirked and took a little sip of his drink. He closed his eyes while savoring the taste of the dark red liquid. Swirling with the taste of sweetness danced on his tongues' taste buds, swallowed with the taste of dry bitterness at the end. "_Amore Proibito..._" He thought the moment he opened his eyes. The wine he just tasted was a Italian classic from the 1689, which once bore the history of a forbidden love. As the taste, sweet at first, then came the dry bitterness. Somehow or rather, it is a very satisfying drink of wine. One of his favorite to be exact.  
"_A wild animal in a loose cage, eh_?" he smirked at the thought, finding that he had a new goal for a little fun amused him greatly.  
"I have something in mind, to_ tame_ him then..." Smiled Mukuro, like the devil he is.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo! How's everyone? =w= Not sure how you guys find my story, but, please __**DO**__ tell if anything is wrong: grammar, usage of words, etc. I'm open to all polite critics. Note: __**POLITE. Rudeness I shall NOT tolerate with. **__I've come face to face with rude people all the time (my life's no fairy tale mister). XDD Thank you very much~ :3 This story, I got a plot recently, though quite confusing...orz Hope I could write it out better... Urrgghh... XDD __**VongolaXII**__, you better enjoy the story, and tell me if there's anything wrong! OTL _

* * *

_**Chapter 2: To Pry Open the Loose Cage**_

"_Hmph. What was the meaning of that..._" The drenched youngster was not a sight for sore eyes as he entered the Naminori school building in that soaking attire.

Hibari Kyouya, known for his personality as being the lone wolf of the social pack. The entire student body is afraid of him, shrinking away to make an opening way as he stalked towards his office. Usually sending death glares towards the other students, but this time, he walked right on without bothering to look anywhere except for the front.

Kusakabe, Hibari's loyal righthand man soon detected a very bad mood from his head prefect, and also a tiny hint of...something. That's quite unknown as to a person like Hibari. Shaking his head, Kusakabe knew better than to ask the young man right then and there; he knows what's best for him. Instead, Kusakabe greeted the "grumpy wolf" and opened the door to the office before him. Only did Kusakabe sighed after closing the door completely, for he knew that only one person could put his boss into that kind of mood would only be the...

"_Damn illusionist..._" Hibari thought angrily to himself. What's with that amusement look on his face? And why did he have to grab him when he fell? "He could have just let me fall flat on my face... As if he would actually have the chance to see that."muttered the boy to himself.

Moving over to the other side of the room, a closet there he kept to put in his extra uniforms. Sighing, he went over to retrieve a dry one. The brunette unbuttoned his current uniform and tossed it aside.

Under the wet uniform, a slightly muscular but lean figure glimmered with the rain droplets sliding down his porcelain skin. Shaking his black coal hair that's now settled in a rather unruly way that usually shines neatly under the sunlight. After putting on the dry uniform, he went over to his seat and rested there. Though he may have really looked messed up, he still sat in that graceful way where you couldn't move your eyes away.

Hibari, though as the head prefect, is rather the badass of the entire school. Apart from him being a head prefect, his fighting skills also brought fear through the school that also made the teachers and head master shut up. If we were to expand his fear out to the society... Well, let's not go too far yet. Anyway, other than his status at school, no one knows more than that, family background or anything else. But then again...

"_What was with that weird feeling back then? And my body temperature that went up..._" Frowning, he felt uneasy, maybe he had...

"No doubt, I'm sick." He said. From the rain it must be, fighting that way. Although it's rare that he would fall sick, especially after such an exciting fight. He couldn't have been that weak quickly... Could he?

_**"Mukuro backed a little and caught him in his arms."**_

That's right, the moment he caught him he might have done something to him.

"That cunning_ illusionist_..." Hibari gritted his teeth. Though suspecting, he decided to head to the hospital for checkup, just to make sure.

* * *

Sighing, Mukuro was headed for the Towns' hospital as Chrome had fainted again last night. "_Don't understand her sometimes. It's not like I would charge her anything at all for those illusion organs._" He thought silently as he continued on.

Walking on and finding her by instincts, he walked in to the ward room, 906. There, laying on the bed was a young girl, similarly his twin as others might see it. The same violet of their hair that shines, the same hair style and the same uniform. Though physically they look the same, their minds and features could be so widely different.

Chrome Dokuro, the girl that loves him so deeply he knew, but for some reason, he just couldn't love her back the way she did.

"_She's more of a... Sister to me._" he thought silently as he reached out his hand to push the hair in front of her face to the side. His fingers brushed lightly by her pale cheeks that used to be rosier, and now thinner than before. The hair that covered her right eye, is covered by her skull eye patch. _"Lost it through an effort to save a street cat._"

Shaking his head softly he stood up and casted an illusion of sweet dreams for her before leaving. "That's the least I could do after she rejected so badly the organs I made..." Leaving the room as he said so.

* * *

"No, Hibari-sama. There is no whatsoever disease or sickness in you." Smiled the doctor warmly. "Hmph. Then it is _him._" Hibari said out loud. "Who?" The doctor turned just in time to receive a cold glare from the angry youngster and thus making him shut up. Standing up, he stalked out with a worried mind. "I'd better look for him if I want this off." What he doesn't know, of course, that meeting him would cause more of the "spell" to work...

* * *

Walking out, he turned left and bumped into someone who was turning around the corner apparently.

Of the two people there, Mukuro is obviously the taller one and therefore, already saw who it was. He planned to back away and got ready to strike when he thought that it was a bad choice. Especially with Chrome nearby, the whole hospital might explode.

Hibari looked up and saw who it was. "Perfect. You'll be bitten to death, now." he gritted his teeth. Mukuro thought quickly and jumped through the glass window in an effort to get as far away as possible. "_Kufufufu_... If you can catch up with me, _first_." Running of to his place, Hibari followed from behind.

In a blink of an eye, they were there, but neither were panting. Proceeding to attack, Hibari pulled out his tonfas and struck. Mukuro, which had not a mood to fight just dodged as he goes. "Why are you evading? Can't you hit back?" Hibari said as he cornered Mukuro. "Why should I? You're not even close." Mukuro smirked and let Hibari cornered him. "Oh really? Let's see how it goes, herbivore." On a quick action, Hibari slashed with his right tonfa only to get it caught in Mukuro's left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello guys! :) How's everyone? Thanks for the review and follows and favorites! :DD Here's the 3rd chapter! Any problem, tell me~ ;) ... ... Not too active yet on this story I see... Anyway, enjoy!  
Don't own them, cause if I did, I believe no one would even favorite KHR...orz *hides in le jar*_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Getting Used To**_

With one swift and strong pull, Hibari fell towards him.

Pulling him in closer, Mukuro leaned his lips near to Hibari's ear. "This, is _close..._"

Stunned, and suddenly panting, Hibari didn't move as he is held there.

"_T-This feeling... I've felt it somewhere... It feels so, warm. Good even. The..._" "Spell." He said. Mukuro stared at the bewildered brunette in his arms. "Spell..." He repeated and looked up at Mukuro.

This time, Mukuro actually saw an surprised innocent side of this boy, and they both locked eyes for awhile.

"What...-" Mukuro began as Hibari snapped awake and pulled away. "You...casted a spell on me." Mukuro noticed how Hibari was unaware, that he was staring at the ground rather than his opponent and his face had a tinge of redness on it. Come to think of it, he really did looked as if he had been casted by a spell.

Smirking, Mukuro asked, "You think that I've casted a spell on you?". Hibari nodded to the ground. "Hmm...Hate to break it to you, but, there_ is no spell_." Hibari looked up surprised, "You're lying, don't take me for a foolish puppet." His voice angry but uncertain. Mukuro tried hiding his smile in an effort to show that he's serious.

_"He's really cute when he's all angry and uncertain right now, rare."_ he thought to himself, he took a step forward closer to the brunette who is now uncertain and stunned.

_"He doesn't seem to be lying..."_ Hibari thought to himself. _"But, how could I be sure of it...?"_

Without warning, Mukuro tilted the brunette's face up, forcing him to look into his blue red eyes. And this time, he casted a spell _right_ into Hibari's mind.

Fainting, the brunette fell into the arms of his new master. "Kufufufufu... The coming days, are expected to become_ interesting_..."

Mukuro's chuckles echoed the building walls as he carried the brunette up to his room.

* * *

**"Did anyone see Hibari-sama?"**

**"He hasn't been here for nearly a ****_week_****. And,****_ that_**** never happened."**

**"If anything happens, it's going to be bad without the head perfect around."**

**"Hope no fight occurs as the one with the Kokuyo School happened before."**

Murmurings of the whole student body are heard everywhere.

"But then again, without him around, we have more freedom!" Someone said and that lighten up the mood a little of people who don't think of the consequences later.

At recess, students swarmed the cafeteria, but not the Vongola Famiglia.

"Y-You guys heard about it...?" The one with the timid but caring, big brown eyed boy asked.

"I heard it. Doesn't seem too big of a commotion to me. Don't worry Tsuna." The boy with the friendly looks and tanned skin from all the playing of baseball under the sun, smiled.

"Jyuudaime! If you're worried, I'll go off and drag him back though I don't know why he's so important to everyone." The white hair greenish-blue eyed youngster, that looks as the badass but the most loyal among the trio, Gokudera spoke up.

"It's okay, Yamamoto, Gokudera. I mean, curiosity just got ahead of me, that's all." Tsuna said gently and Gokudera sat back again in a relax manner. "Hahaha! But, you wouldn't be able to really drag Hibari back, you know?" Yamamoto said jokingly, but the flare in Gokudera immediately got up.

"Damn baseball idiot! What did you mean by that?!" He stood up angrily glaring at the now surrendering Yamamoto with both hands up. "Woah, calm down. I didn't mean any offense, none of us would be able to drag him back..."

"I could for Jyuudaime!"

"Guys, stop!" And at the command of the Vongola's boss, Gokudera sat down while Yamamoto continued his lunch.

"Sorry, Jyuudaime. I shouldn't have spoiled your mood." He said, bowing his head low. "It's okay! Just, we all know Hibari's strength and also know that no one could control him, right?" Tsuna said, hoping Gokudera would understand better. "Whatever the Jyuudaime says, I would agree!" Gokudera smiled up at Tsuna, making him feel that it was no use for Gokudera to understand that.

"It's _your_ problem if he doesn't understand, Dame-Tsuna." A voice of a baby came beside them. Turning, only to see Reborn smirking at them. While they were having their lunch, more weirded quarrels occurred between Yamamoto and Gokudera (though it's mostly one-sided) and insults on Tsuna by Reborn.

They all had no idea at how wrong they were at their thoughts.

_Someone_ was already in control of the head perfect.

* * *

"Mmmphh..." Hibari stretched a little and opened his blurry eyes.

"Mukuro-sama, he's awake." A voice came from the side of the room. Straining to see who it belonged to, he got up and found himself numbed.

"W-What...? What is this? Where...?" He stopped as a cold finger fell on his lips. "The only thing you shall know is, that, you belong...to _me_." The velvety voice said.

* * *

Looking at the brunette's now frightened and confused face, a rush of thrill went through Mukuro's heart.

Mukuro thought of how cute the brunette looked when he was curled up lying on the velvet red couch of his. Stretching like the kitten he is when he awoke.

"_With the power I have now without having to create illusion organs for Chrome, I could easily put him in a trance stronger than this. But, that would be like taking care of a puppet. That's why I took his daredevil, hot temper and coldness away for now_."

He had told Ken to notify him when the brunette woke up. He didn't expect it to be this quick of a recovery. Usually other people take longer.

Reaching out, he stroke the soft, thin skin of the brunette. It was warm comparing with his fingers, and the sudden cold made Hibari jerked away.

Glaring at Mukuro, he turned his attention to the room around him, but it was too dark to see. "_Looks like I couldn't fully possess his temper_." he thought.

Standing up, he looked towards the window, it's dark isn't it? He likes it dark, but Hibari, otherwise. So, he walked over to lift the curtains up a little and let down the transparent ones let dim lights in. _"I'll let lights in for now. Later on, he either earn it, or... Get __**use to it**__."_ Mukuro smiled to himself.


End file.
